


[podfic] Some Say It's a Blessing, Some Say It's a Curse

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AO3 Fundraiser Auction, Action/Adventure, Arthur Knows, Audio Format: MP3, Banter, Canon Era, Captured Arthur, Cover Art, Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M, Magic Revealed, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Powerful Merlin, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Last warning,” said Merlin, raising a hand. “If you try to harm him, I will kill you. If you succeed, no-one will leave here alive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Some Say It's a Blessing, Some Say It's a Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Say It's a Blessing, Some Say It's a Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31812) by winterhill. 



> Author's Warning: OC character death and implied injury to other OCs
> 
> Thank you so much to mothlights, for her patience and cheerleading and the fact that she helped me tag this. She's amazing!
> 
> Shout out also to Green and Jinxy, both of whom cheered me on to post this, and help me through my anxiety. ILU
> 
> Thank you so much, winterhill, for your blanket permission ♥
> 
> Cover art background: [public domain pictures](http://www.publicdomainpictures.net/view-image.php?image=38623&picture=arundel-castle)
> 
> [Music by Kevin MacLeod](http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/), "On the Shore" and "There is Romance"
> 
> [2nd edit] Now with a really rough update to the new upload site

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:27:22  
Size: 22 MB 

Download the podfic from kiwi6 (currently with music only): [Right click to save](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/b8dzun5gfl/blessing_curse.mp3/)


End file.
